


Sweat and Tears

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Drabble, Fist Fights, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Just pay the tab, Pilots, SWEU, Space Husbands, Stop hitting yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: Traditionally, one arm wrestles over the bar tab. Neither of you are traditional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned Drisrt to [draw my #1 Space Husband](http://virusq.tumblr.com/post/152488853501/wes-janson-pushes-a-lot-of-buttons-its-what-he). This resulted in a drabble. Enjoy!

Wes Janson pushes a lot of buttons: it’s what he does. Ideally, he’s in the cockpit for such precision strikes.

Unfortunately, he’s standing in front of you and he’s brought his A-game. You left your hip wide open and that mistake is now a beautiful bruise, but if you play your cards right, the next thing he presses against you will be an ice-cold ale.

The sacrifice is worth it: he yelps when you retaliate. One fist to the short ribs, and a follow-up to his left armpit. Arm instantly slack, he backs down, grinning obscenely.

“Okay. Okay. _I’ll_ buy.”


End file.
